


you look so good

by mummifiedteenagedream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, also red hair mikey makes me feel some way, and the fact she's smaller than luke, girl!michael, i literally live for girl!michael, set during the arias 2014, very bad attempt at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummifiedteenagedream/pseuds/mummifiedteenagedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Like what you see, Clifford?” He asked cockily. He crossed the room to the sofa and began to lace his Converse up, tying them into a messy bow and started on the next foot.</p><p>Mikey spluttered, “n-no! Shut the fuck up Hemmings, I've seen how you've been looking at me all night!”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look so good

“Okay all of you look great for once, clean too. Can we get a photo before you head to the venue?” Their manager asked.

Mikey pulled her floor length nude pleated skirt and sighed, of course they had to dress her in a skirt. She has specifically asked not to be dressed in a skirt. It was their first award show dressed in a sophisticated manner, Mikey in a skirt and heels, and the 3 boys dressed in suits. She looked over at Luke who was fixing his tie and she laughed, last time she had seen him in a tie was back at school and it felt like forever ago. She blushed heavily though, thinking about how good Luke actually looked in his suit. She strode across the room, tripping from not being used to walking in heels and placed herself in between Ashton and Calum.

“Mike, your zip is down.” Somebody called behind her.

She put her hands to her crotch then remembered she wasn't wearing jeans and groaned. Luke came up and pulled at her black crop top from the back, pulling a strand of her long, red hair in with the zip.

“Ow, Luke! That was my hair you asshole!” She exclaimed.

Luke giggled and yanked Mikey's hair from the zip and she swore underneath her breath.

“Sorry babe,” he whispered in her ear and Mikey felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

“Come on guys, you need to be on the red carpet in 20 minutes! Luke stand beside Calum at the end and no funny faces guys, this is going on the Instagram.” Their manager rolled his eyes and quickly snapped the photo.

“And before you ask Michaela, there's jeans for you for the performance.”

She rolled her at her full name being used before letting out a quiet 'yes' and her bandmates laughed at her.

 

They got to the red carpet on time and stood in their previous formation while the paparazzi took photos of the quartet. Mikey felt eyes burning into the left side of her face and turned her head to see Luke staring at her. She blushed and was about to say something until a reporter called her, she walked up the woman smiled.

“It's Mikey Clifford from 5 Seconds of Summer with us here! How are you babe?” The reporter fakely exclaimed.

Mikey looked into the camera and smiled, “I'm good thanks, how are you?” She asked politely.

“I'm great, thank you! So tell us Mikey, what are you wearing tonight? This is the first time we've seen you in a skirt!”

Mikey cocked her eyebrow, “um, I'm actually not to sure? Our stylist,” she gestured to the rest of the band who were doing another interview, “picked it out for me.”

The reporter nodded at her thoughtfully, “ah right I see. So have you got your eye on anyone tonight? Or are you waving the flag for all of us single ladies.” The reporter laughed at herself and Mikey rolled her eyes.

She looked over at Luke and felt her face reddening, “not at all! Just going out to do our thing tonight, the usual play a song and appreciating the fine art of music. I need to go as it seems my band needs me! Have a good night.”

“Thanks Michaela! Can't wait to hear you guys perform tonight!” The reporter shouted at Mikey as she walked away.

She walked across the carpet to her band and creeped up behind them. They were deeply engrossed in the reporters question, clearly they got better questions instead of being asked what they were wearing.

“Ah, there's Mikey now!” The man smiled, “tell us Mikey, which song are you most excited to hear being performed tonight?” He asked her.

She stood beside Luke and tried to rest her arm on his shoulder and failed, it slipping off his shoulder immediately. She smiled at him and replied, “well they're a small band from Sydney called 5 Seconds of Summer, do you guys know them?” She asked her bandmates and they all shrugged their shoulders, “well they're performing their song She Looks So Perfect tonight and I'm excited for that to be honest man.”

The reporter laughed at her hard, clearly finding her hilarious, “well guys, thanks for stopping by! It seems everybody is going to be seated so as per usual, rock hard and play your best.”

They said their goodbyes and walked into the venue, Mikey feeling Luke's gaze hardening on with her every moment passing by. 

Mikey always had a soft spot for Luke and she couldn't even deny it. In the whole time she had known Luke, she never had feelings for anyone but him, and it was hard. Of course she had hook ups, she was a famous 19 year old for crying out loud, she couldn't go 3 years without being fucked. She always thought about Luke during her hook ups though, wondering would he be as rough as them or would he be gentle. She could feel herself getting flustered and had to stop thinking about it.

She looked at Luke and caught his eye, seeing the taller boy bite his lip ring and blush made her even more flustered and she audibly groaned which caught the attention of Calum and Ashton.

“Are you okay, Mikey?” Calum asked.

She turned away from him and fanned her face with programme she was handed when she walked into the venue, “yeah, Cal! Just a bit warm, that's all!” She squeaked.

 

They found themselves at their seats and sat down in the order of Ashton, Calum, Mikey and Luke, until their manager told them it was time to go and get ready to perform. They ended up backstage and Mikey felt so much better when she put her jeans and combat boots back on, a bit of normality during this strange night. She was alone in their dressing room until Luke came in with no shirt. She felt her heart in her throat and had trouble breathing. Luke looked at her and smirked.

“Like what you see, Clifford?” He asked cockily. He crossed the room to the sofa and began to lace his Converse up, tying them into a messy bow and started on the next foot.

Mikey spluttered, “n-no! Shut the fuck up Hemmings, I've seen how you've been looking at me all night!” 

Luke laughed at her and lifted the t-shirt that was beside him, slipping it on without breaking eye contact.

“Oh please Luke, giving me those eyes doesn't change the fact that you're an asshole.” She scoffed. Mikey re-adjusted the low pony tail her hair was in and looked at the wide mirror. She picked up the tube of lip gloss that was left for her and began to apply it. Luke kept his gaze on her until Ashton came into the dressing room.

“We need to be side stage now guys, Cal is already there.” He said as he walked back out again.

Mikey fixed her skinny jeans and motioned for Luke to follow her.

“Next time, try to keep your eyes off my ass when Ashton is talking to you, it's rude.”

 

They played their set and Mikey felt pumped, she loved the thrill that playing on stage gave her. They were quickly shuffled back to their dressing room, Mikey quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She walked back to the dressing room with a huge smile on her face. She got outside the door and heard shouting coming from inside. She cocked her eyebrow and pressed her ear up against the door.

“Ashton I love her!” Luke shouted.

Mikey felt her her heart sink into her chest, of course Luke liked someone else. 

“Well then tell her! It's obvious she likes you back, have you not seen how she looks at you?!” Calum yelled.

Mikey walked into the room and tried to keep a straight face, “what's with all the yelling?” She asked. She sat on the sofa and crossed her legs.

Luke's face paled.

“Me and Ashton were just going to leave, we'll see you guys outside.” Calum smirked and the two lads left the room.

“So who's the girl, Lu-cas.” His name rolled off her tongue perfectly and damn, Luke was so down for this girl.

“W-what girl? I don't know what you're talking.”

Mikey rolled her eyes and stood up and began walking towards Luke. He found himself backed up against a wall and Mikey was staring at him menacingly.

“I heard you guys talking from outside, who is she Hemmings.” She looked at Luke and let out a small laugh when Luke blushed harder.

“It's you,” he said breathily.

Mikey stared at Luke and felt herself break into a cold sweat. All she could do was stare at Luke. It was her, not anybody else. Luke Hemmings liked **her**.

“O-oh. Well, I like you too you fucking nerd.” She stuttered out. Clearly she wasn't used to expressing her feelings.

Luke placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer, “hate when you look so good on stage, just want you so bad Mikey.” He whispered huskily against her ear.

Mikey groaned and pressed her face against Luke's chest, he was far too attractive for his own good and even Mikey couldn't deal with it. Luke could sneeze and Mikey wouldn't find him attractive.

“Why didn't you say something before Luke, I've liked you for so long.” She groaned again. She moved slightly and felt his dick pressed against her thigh. Luke moaned quietly in Mikey's ear.

“You're so hard Luke, did I do that to you?” She asked slyly and he nodded pathetically.

Mikey palmed at Luke's dick and he let out small whimpers. She felt so in control and she loved out. She continued to palm at his jean-covered dick until she unzipped his said jeans and dipped her hand into Luke's boxers and trailed her fingers up his cock, Luke letting out a loud moan again. He grabbed Mikey's face and pulled her in for a harsh kiss, teeth clashing and tongues everywhere. She momentarily forgot about Luke's very much hard dick in her hand and jacked him off slowly as he kissed her. She flicked her hand and Luke moaned loudly into her mouth.

“Think about you all the time.” He groaned.

Mikey looked up at him and played stupid, “think about me when, Lukey?” She slid her hand up and swiped her thumb against his slit and Luke whimpered again.

“Fuck, when I'm touching myself Mikey, when I'm fucking other people. It's always been you.” She slid her hand down to the base of his cock and he let out a large groan, “Jesus, wanna fuck you until you're a moaning mess,” Luke panted.

Mikey moved her hand up Luke's cock again, “well you're the only moaning mess here Luke. Can't fuck me here anyways, boys will be wondering where we are. Looks like you're gonna have to cover that raging boner you have until we go back to yours.” She smirked and pulled her hand out of his boxers, buttoning his jeans and pulling the zip up.

Luke whined at the loss of contact, “I can't believe this, just you wait until we get back and then we'll see who's boss.”

He kissed her a lot softer than the first kiss and she smiled into it.

 

They ended up winning song of the year which was awesome. The four of them found themselves at the Hemmings household, sitting in their backyard drinking beers and staring at the sky.

“Still can't believe we won, that was amazing, right?” Ashton asked softly.

“Yeah man it was wicked, performing was cool too.” Luke answered back.

Mikey kept quiet and locked her vision onto Luke. She liked this side of him, chilled and relaxed whilst wearing a hoody and shorts. She smiled to herself until she heard Calum calling her name.

“Huh?” She questioned.

“I said, are you wanting a lift home with me and Ash? We're heading now.” Calum said plainly. 

She squinted at him and shook her head, “nah I'm gonna stay here tonight, ain't that right Luke?”

Luke turned to Calum and nodded. Calum smirked and shook his head at the both of them, he clearly knew what was up. Ashton and Calum said their farewells before hopping into Ashton's mum's car and they waved as she drove them away.

Luke trailed Mikey up the stairs by her wrist, feet thumping against the floor as they made it to Luke's room. It was tidier than usual, which Mikey had to give Luke credit for. She closed the door and no sooner, Luke had her pinned up against it. His free hand roaming up and down her body. Her breath hitched as Luke kissed her neck which prompted him to begin biting at the exact spot, sucking and licking to leave his mark there.

“Luke enough with the fucking teasing.” She moaned.

Luke rubbed at her through her jeans and she gripped onto his shoulder tightly.

“The bed, now.” He stated, “jeans off too.”

Luke went to his bedside table and pulled a bottle of lube out, setting it beside the lamp. Mikey walked over and unbuttoned her jeans, shimmying them off and lay on the bed. Luke took his shorts off and he had to suppress a moan, of course Mikey had to be wearing a lacy thong, it's like she knew this was going to happen. She lay down on the bed and pulled her Iron Maiden vest off and threw it on top of her black skinny jeans beside the bed. Luke climbed onto the bed and bit his lip.

“Fuck, you're gorgeous Mikey.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed, “less sweet talk more fucking, Hemmings.”

He lay on his side beside her and began kissing her, threading his hands through the wild, red mane. One of his hands strayed to between her legs, pushing the thong to one side and started to rub at her clit. Mikey moaned and pushed her hips up to meet Luke's hand. He grinned into the kiss and he rubbed his finger around in circles. He stopped kissing her and leant over to grab the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers, rubbing it up and down his first two fingers. He slid a finger into her opening and pumped it in and out, twisting it occasionally.

“Luke stop fucking about,” she moaned again, “more you asshole”

He inserted another finger and pumped the two of them at a faster pace, scissoring them inside of her. Mikey yanked at Luke's boxers. He used his free hand to pull them off, which resulted in him struggling. He finally got them off and Mikey grabbed at his dick, pumping it slowly.

“Wanna suck you off,” she let out, “lie down.”

Luke pulled his fingers out of her and lay on his back at the top of the bed and Mikey moved down. She stared at Luke's dick, it was definitely one of the biggest she'd ever had. She gripped the base firmly and lowered her mouth onto it. She bobbed her head up and down at a steady pace, jerking at what she couldn't fit in her mouth, and it made Luke let out small whimpers. She pulled off and licked the underside from the base up while rolling his balls in her free hand.

“M-Mikey, Jesus Christ, pull off before I come.” He whined.

“Where's your condoms?” She asked.

Luke swung his arm in the direction of his bedside table and Mikey climbed up the bed towards it. She opened the top drawer and pulled out the first condom she came across, which was in a yellow smiley face packet. She rolled her eyes.

“Really, Luke?” She asked.

He laugh heartedly, “don't use that, Calum bought me them as a joke.” 

She went back into the drawer and lifted a blue Durex condom. She opened the packet and shifted back down the bed. She rolled the pre-lubed condom onto Luke's cock and grinned at her handy work.

“what way do you wanna do this?” Luke asked.

Mikey hmm'ed, “you, on top.”

Luke nodded and lifted his body up to meet Mikey and flipped her over, pinning her hands above her head. He was in between her legs. Luke smirked and moved one of his hands to his dick, positioning it at her entrance.

“Ready, babe?” Luke asked.

Mikey nodded and Luke pushed into her slowly and she moaned. Luke didn't move, wanting Mikey to get adjusted to the feeling of being full.

“Move you fucking ass,” She said.

Luke began thrusting in and out at a slow pace and Mikey was letting out little sounds every so often. She hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Luke began fucking into her faster and her mouth formed a small 'o'. He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulder so he could get a better angle.

He was panting loudly, “look so pretty when I'm fucking you, princess. Mouth's all red from you sucking my dick. Can't understand why this hasn't happened before.”

“L-Luke I'm so fucking close, shit. Please, faster.” She whimpered out.

“Anything for you, princess.”

His thrusts began to get faster and deeper and with every click of his hips, the noises from Mikey's mouth became louder. He'd never felt this close to Mikey before in his life, well, that's probably because his dick had never been inserted into any part of her body before. She looked so beautiful lying there, with all of her hair splayed out and the faces she was pulling when Luke hit the right angle. 

Luke used his free hand to rub at her clit and she let out one last, large moan, her walls clenching against his dick. He continued to rub and thrust, guiding her through her orgasm. Luke's thrusts began to get sloppier and his moans got louder. With one last thrust, he was tipped over the edge, his orgasm was so intense he felt like he was going to black out. 

Luke pulled out slowly and slipped the condom off, tying it in a knot and fucked it into the trash can by the door. He flopped onto his back and looked to his right, staring at the girl beside him.

“Well... That was different.” She started.

Luke nodded and bit his lip, “yeah it was, wasn't it? I was being serious though, earlier I mean. I really do like you Mikey.”

Mikey looked at Luke and gave him a sincere smile. She caressed his face lightly, “I've liked you for the longest time, Luke. Nothing will ever compare to you.”

He gave her a toothy grin, “me and my massive dick, you mean,” and gestured at his now soft dick. She slapped his face lightly.

“You just ruined the moment you idiot,” she yawned as she stretched, “I'm tired.”

Luke nodded and stood up, he went to his wardrobe and grabbed the first t-shirt and sweatpants and threw them onto the bed for Mikey. He pulled a pair out for himself and slipped them on. Mikey stood up and took off her bra, putting the t shirt on first and the sweatpants on after. She lifted the bottle of lube and put it back in the drawer, the condom wrapper in the bin before settling into bed. Luke got in on the opposite side and curled up against Mikey's back, putting his arm around her waist and laced his hand with her own. 

“We can talk about it in the morning, night princess.” He kissed the back of her neck and she snuggled further into him.

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been sitting in my documents forever and I've finally gotten around to posting it lmao although i'm pretty sure it was rushed, so usual stuff like kudos and feedback would also be appreciated! 
> 
> come and say hi to me on tumblr :) mmichael5sos


End file.
